Fibrosis is a pathological process that refers to the aberrant formation or development of excess fibrous connective tissue by cells in an organ or tissue. Although processes related to fibrosis can occur as part of normal tissue formation or repair, dysregulation of these processes can lead to altered cellular composition and excess connective tissue deposition that progressively impairs tissue or organ function.
Fibrotic liver disease, including cirrhosis, affects more than 100 million people worldwide and causes more than 1 million deaths each year. Portal vein hypertension, one of the main consequences of fibrotic liver disease and cirrhosis, is responsible for many of the diseases' complications. Existing therapies for liver diseases, including fibrotic liver disease, including cirrhosis, can have low efficacy and undesirable side effects. Moreover, there are currently no wholly effective treatments or cures for liver disease, including fibrotic liver diseases, including cirrhosis. Accordingly, there is a great need for moieties which can inhibit, prevent or reverse liver disease, including fibrotic liver diseases and cirrhosis, including its consequences such as portal vein hypertension, and can therefore be used to treat or prevent liver disease, e.g., liver fibrosis, cirrhosis or portal vein hypertension, in a subject, as well as methods for diagnosing the debilitating diseases.